Talk:Horse (Oblivion)
Beastiary This is listed on the Bestiary article and I assume therefore related to the Bestiary category. Should this be added to the category or not? I would think only enemies should be added, but Horses are also beasts of the world of Oblivion. Depends on what the bestiary should or should not be. -- Montag 13:17, 20 April 2006 (CDT) :The Deer is also listed. Both are not aggressive by default. I see no problem having them there though. --Spot 15:19, 20 April 2006 (CDT) Prior Maborel's horse should never, ever count as stolen once he gives it to you. The author of that note may have mistakenly mounted a different paint horse at some point; goodness knows they all look the same. Just have to be careful that the tooltip identifies the horse as Prior Maborel's, and that the horseshoe mouseover isn't colored red. What's with the wild horses? I found 2 wild paint horses and 2 wild bay horses just south of the lake around the Imperial City. --Mikedep333 Thief? For some rather unusual reason every time I hit any horse with a red horseshoe while somebody sees me, they act like I stole something. For example, a guard gets off his horse to arrest me, I resist arrest. After that I start hitting the horse and the guard starts shouting things like "Somebody, come quickly, we've got a burglar here!" or "Thief! You won't get away with this!" and other such stealing-related comments. My question is, does this only occur to me or to all who attempt to attack a horse. --213.216.199.10 01:05, 4 July 2007 (CDT) I think this happens to everyone, Oblivion just labels you stealing a horse as the same as stealing an object. This is a bit funny, but really you did steal something, a horse! Dreamsme11 (talk) 08:09, January 11, 2012 (UTC) : Indeed. the red horseshoe means the horse was stolen Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 08:11, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Disappearing horses I've found that through the course of the game that my horses disappear after I've had them for a while. They always disappear when I fast travel. I lost both Prior Maborel's Paint Horse and Shadowmere. I've looked for them in the place I last had them and they aren't there. They just disappear. I know of no solution to this bug. But I couldn't find a page explaining it so I thought I'd make one. Horses Owned I think that horses owned is how many horses you have owned over the course of the game for example if you get prior maborels horse thats one. If it dies and you get another paint horse thats two. then you buy a bay horse to replace the paint horse so theres three. Draquuis 23:01, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :That's what I always assumed that it meant. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 05:40, 18 March 2008 (UTC) "Technically" you own every horse that you have bought, and so you can own multiple horses. But, you cannot ride more than one horse. If you fast travel without a horse, then the last horse that you rode will be placed at the location or local stables. All other horses that you own will make their way back to the place where you purchased them, but still remain as "your" horses. (Walk up to it and the text says "my chestnut" or whatever type it is). I don't know, yet, if it is possible to own multiple horses from the same stable at the same time.HanumanN (talk) 15:44, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Confirmed: you can only own one horse from each stable at a time. If a horse dies you can then buy another one, and only one, from that stable again. Also, the horse from Weynon Priory is only lent, technically the player never owns it (it never becomes "my paint horse"). So with this new data, do I change the horse article now?HanumanN (talk) 13:16, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Wild Horses Having just found a pack of wild horses, I'm considering mentioning wild horses in the article. Any thoughts on that? For clarification, the horses were found to the north of Fort Alessia, on the shore of the land near the Red Ring Road. They consisted of two paint, and two chestnut horses. FreindO1 (talk) 01:45, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Warning? My horse always seems to start playing up (snorting, shaking head, etc) right before I'm about to be attacked by wolves. Is that part of the horse's AI or is it just coincedence? 04:05, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : Real-life horses are known to have this ability (due to strong scent glands). It is therefore not unreasonable to presume that it is deliberate programming. Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 08:12, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Merging See Talk:Horse (Skyrim)#Merging. --Kennyannydenny (talk) 07:28, April 24, 2012 (UTC) i say it should be merged because i do not see the reason to have info on skyrim horse in a oblivion page 21:39, July 2, 2012 (UTC)